Projekt:Grundinformationen
Servas und Griass Enk an Boarischen Wiki! Dés Prójekt deant zan Afbau vah ner Enzyklópädie af d' Mundorten vah Boarn, Ésterreich und Sydtiroi. Es bsteet as freiwillige und ernaumtliche Autorn. A Wiki is a Webauhgebót, vah dém dé Seiten a jeeder leicht und óne technische Vurkenntniss direkt an Webbrowser ändern kauh. Mir hand a Obspoitung vah da Boarischen Wikipedia dé an Jor 2006 gryndet worn is. D' Boarsche Wikipedia is oane vah vie Wikipedia-Ausgom und oane vah dé kloanern Wikipedias und braucht dert noh vie Artiké dé dazuakemmer soind. Dé Versión is a' da „'Boarischen Sprooch'“ gschriem, dés bedeitt daas oj dé an Boarischen Dialekt beherrschend aa af derer Wiki midschreim kennern. Aunders ois wia herkémmliche Enzyklópädien is d' Wikipedia bzw. Wikia frei. Sie gibts néd netter kóstenlós an Internet, sóndern a jeeder derfs unter da Auhgob vah Quejn und da Autorn frei kópiern und vawenden. Dafyr sorgd d' GNU-Lizenz fyr freie Dókumentazión unter derer dé Autorn eanerre Textt vaéffmtlichen. Autónome Orwatsgruppm Boarischs Wiki Wia weider óm bschriem hand mir a Obspoitung vah da Boarischen Wikipedia. Dés hoasst mir seeng ins noch wia vur za da BAR-Wiki zuagherig, haundeln ower autónom. Diverse Richtlinien und Bstimmunger kennern sé désswéng zwischer dém Prójekt und da BAR-Wiki unterschein. Mir wóin wos d' Schreiwung vam Boarischen auhgeet recht liwaraal haundeln. A' dém Prójekt is désswéng an Unterschiad za da BAR-Wiki dé Bairische Buechspraach dalaabt. A' da BAR-Wiki iss mittels am Moanungsbijd vabóten worn. Wia iss za der Spoitung kemmer? Auhschauunger vah Leit hand vaschian. A' da Boarischen Wikipedia is désswéng a jorelaunger Kónflikt asbrocher der zan iatzing Zeidbunkt néd zan beseiting is. Es hod étliche Vasuach da Vamittlung geem um an Kónsens herbeizfyrn, der leider nia z' staund kemmer is. Inser Gruppm hod sé Schlusendlich déssweng obgspoiten und werkelt seidher a' dém Prójekt weider. Inserne Grundsétz Moanungsbijder Mir wóin só wénig Moanunsbijder wia méglich, mir hand a Gruppm dé a gmoahsaums Zie hod; nämlich a Enzyklópädie af Boarisch zan schoffer. Déssweng wóin mir vaschiane Ideen an Forum dischkriern und za am gmoasaumer Kónsens kemmer. Moanungsbijder haum an Charakter vahram Parlament dés ma do herinner gwiess néd hand. Irónie & Satire A' dém Prójekt werd jeedlichen unaufherlichen óder wiederhóiten, af aundre Benutzer vah da Gmoahschoft obzieden, Sarkasmus und jeegliche unafherliche óder wiederhóite, af aundre Benutzer a' da Gmoahschoft obziede, „Satire“ entschien obgleent und aa sankziónierd waunns seih muass. Simple Irónie bleibt dalaabt, sófern dodavoh in am normoin Mooss Gebrauch gmocht werd. Dés stejd koah merer an „Sejbstzensur“ dor wia leediglich da Vazicht af Beleidigunger bzw. Strofbore Aisserrunger (schaug aa: Netiquette, Wikiquette und Wikiliebe). Sarkasmus und „Satire“ foin schnej unter „Beleidigunger jeedlicher Oart“, und déssweng daunn aa gaunz schnej unterm Begrif vam Mobbing (schaug af Cyber Mobbing). Móbbing derf néd tolarierd wern und óder erst gor néd amoi afkemmer! Móbbing iss daunn, waunns as Ópfer asó wornimmt! Mir wóin désswéng a kóllegiaals Midanaunder. Diskussiónskuitur Dé Dischkrierkuitur an Boarischen Wiki is gaunz wichtig, daa' a Gmoahschoft néd z' grund geet! Grod an virtuejn Raum kauh ma dert néd af Mittel zruckgreiffer dé an Oidog standdepeede hand. Unsochliche und valétzernde Diskussióner haum désswéng a' dém Prójekt koan Blootz néd. Inserne Grundétz hand désswéng: :#Gee oiwai vah guade Obsichten as :#Bleib sochlich a' Dischkrierseiten vah Artiké, do geets uman Artikéinhoid, néd um aundre Sochern. :#As Dischkriern bzw. Midtein vah Streidigkeiden "ywer Benutzerseiten" is z' unterlossen - dés gherd im Fórum, Chat óder direkt auhgsprócher :#Vameid a émóziónoi gfyrde Diskussión; dauernde, af Persónen und/óder vah dém as Vahoiden bezógerne, Unsochlichkeiden (Kómmentare dé néd im Gringsten epps zur Soch/Théma beitrong) a Diskussiónen kennern gstricher óda ryckgängig gmochd wern. :#Moanungsvaschienheiten dé dé BAR-Wikia-Gmoahschoft bedreffer wern prinzipjell im Forum auhgsprocher und asdischkrierd, néd af dé Dischrierseiten vah Artiké sówia af Benutzer-Dischkrierseiten. :#Waiderne „auhgreiffend wirkende“ Unsochlichkeiden kennern Kónsequénzen midsich bringer bis za Benutzersperrungen. :#Unbelégte Behaptunger, wos aundre auhgeet, wern gstricher bzw. ryckgängig gmochd. Waunn maran aundern wos vurwirft, gherd dés aa belégt/nochgwiesen/refarenzierd! :#Vaweigerd di bittscheh néd obsichtlich géng Dialoge, Lésungsfindunger óder Schlichtungsvasuach.